


Meeting him

by jesika_rawal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Mentions of Death, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character Death(s), Short Stories, Suicidal Thoughts, Thriller, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, i have no writing style, not beta tested we die like men, scary?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesika_rawal/pseuds/jesika_rawal
Summary: Ever since I’ve met him, my life’s been so much better, he’s always there for me, watching me loving me. No one else has ever held me like he does.The exploration on Jenny’s and His relationship. First meetings, blooming love and something more sinister.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I hated going to the counsellors. 

When ever I went the bruisers would only expand adding on to the constant aches, mapping out every layer of my skin until no matter how much I tried to cover them. 

But even that beat the counsellors. 

The only good thing that came out of the visits where Him. 

We meet after a session. I was bleeding out.

Bleeding. 

I seemed to be doing that quite a lot. 

He took one look at me smiled and took me to get treated, helping heal my wounds. 

We quickly became friends, but took it even further when we ran out of the counsellors office covered in a curtain of flowing red liquid. 

Blood.

But for the first time not my own. And I could still walk without limping.

That was the day when I knew I loved him. 

My parents found out along with men dressed in blue, they came knocking on our door, is was louder then the cane against my bare back. 

1...2...3...

Nothing, no sound except white noise. 

The silence didn’t last long, there was a bang, then once again nothing. 

The next thing I heard was the sound of a gravel hitting wood. 

My mum dug her fingers, indenting my skin. 

When we went home she wasn’t very happy, neither was my dad. 

I never knew it was capable for humans to turn such pretty colours. From pasty white, to dark purple, navy blue, a sick green then white again. 

I never knew that they could scream like that, ever with there airways blocked. 

He glanced down at me then told me to take his hand and how I was such a good girl. 

I laughed and told him to stop teasing, we could now finally live together, with my real parents. 

After all there was no way my parents wouldn’t love me. 

Right? Oh well least I have Him.


	2. Train ride

White knuckles, sharp breathing, shaking limbs. 

10 more minutes, just 10 more minutes. 

Chewing on a burised abused lip.

Bleeding,

Blood 

rhythmic thump thump of a heart, 

why is there blood, who's blood

concerned words

what is he saying, why is he talking 

wet eyes,

blurred figures

blurred

blurred

I can't see

I can't breathe

he's waiting

slurred out words

shaky smile

relax 

they don't know

RELAX

they don't know 

they don't... know?

what if 

what if...

what if what?

Move,

Run,

Hide,

quick

quick

Trembling 

Legs strainting 

Train moving 

Stumbling

Train?

a train

but where am I going

Away 

Away 

Away from them 

White walls 

Empty 

Cold covers 

Alone 

But why am I going 

Where am I going 

Where is this train going 

I don’t know

I don’t ask 

I sit

I listen 

But never speak 

Maybe they’ll find me again 

Maybe

I’ll have to go back to the 

Counsellor’s 

The pain 

The disgust 

Rubbing skin until red and bleeding 

Salty tears 

Stained pillows 

Or more of them 

Needles injecting 

Rude words spat out

Mumbled ‘crazy bitch’ 

Or maybe death

Peaceful

Calm 

I’m tired

Why am I tried 

I’m always tried

Maybe I’ll finally get death 

Death is nice

Or maybe more pain 

Pain 

The only thing I know 

Pain 

Sweet sweet pain

Always lingering 

Never still

Coiling under my skin

Waiting 

Waiting to be released

The sky’s dark 

The future’s unclear 

At least they’re not here

Or maybe they are 

Hiding 

Lurking 

Anticipating the next move 

Oh well, at least I have Him


End file.
